


Please Help Me! I’m Stuck!

by mynameisdrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Boypussy, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Cute Lee Chan | Dino, Dark Fantasy, Deep Throating, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fantasy, Forced Sex, Forest Sex, Happy Ending, Helpless, Intersex, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Not What It Looks Like, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Public Blow Jobs, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, ass eating, ass licking, jerking off, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Chan gasped and tried to pull away from Jeonghan, he ended up face to crotch with Hansol. “W-what’re you doing?!” Jeonghan chuckled meanly and made eye contact with Hansol over Chan’s shoulder.“What do you think Hansol, should we fuck him? Any dumb little boy that gets themselves stuck while dressed like a slut deserves to be taught a lesson.”“I think we should teach him a lesson hyung. I think he knew exactly what he was doing wandering the woods alone dressed like a whore.”OR boyfriends Jeonghan and Hansol come upon a pretty helpless boy stuck in a tree. They fuck him cuz he can’t get away.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 9
Kudos: 226





	Please Help Me! I’m Stuck!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, please please please mind the tags! This could be triggering for you and if you think it will be I beg of you don’t read it. I’ll have notes at the end explaining the tags, so you can skip to those if you want to read the explanation before reading if you think this fic will cause problems for you. Also, for Chan’s genitals, I tagged it with boypussy because while he does have a dick, he doesn’t have balls, he has a pussy where his balls would’ve been. So basically I wanted to write him as intersex for this and he does have a prostate. Let me know in the comments what you think and drop a kudos if you like the fic!
> 
> -Drella

Hansol and Jeonghan were taking a walk in the woods, keeping to the trail, when they heard it. A boy, or rather, a man, yelling. They looked at each other for a moment, before making a silent decision to seek out whoever was making all that noise. 

They veered off the trail and followed the directing the screams were coming from, as they got closer the voice became clearer and they could finally understand what was being said. “Somebody help me! Please! I’m stuck and I can’t get out!” 

When they got to a clearing in the trees, they found the source of the noise. The one making all the racket was a beautiful young man about twenty to twenty one years old. He had black hair and his cheeks were flushed pink, the couple assumed from frustration and a bit of panic. He was in a sticky situation as he seemed to be stuck in between two trees. The trees were so close together and the boy must’ve tried to squeeze between the two but had wound up getting himself stuck. His feet were barely touching the ground and his arms hung uselessly in front of him. The front of his body was slumped in front of the tree and the bottom of his body remained in the back of the tree. 

The boy hadn’t seen them yet, Jeonghan held his arm out and stopped Hansol in his tracks. That sly gleam was in Jeonghan’s eyes when Hansol looked at him, and the brunette immediately knew what his blonde boyfriend was thinking. Hansol grinned at Jeonghan and nodded in agreement, they then stepped out of the trees and the boy immediately caught sight of them. His face brightened in relief, poor thing thought he was finally going to be saved. He didn’t know these two strangers had no intention of saving him. 

“Oh thank god! I thought no one heard me, I was scared I was gonna be here forever!” The boy giggled toward the end of his sentence, happy with relief. 

“What’s your name?” Jeonghan asked the boy, stepping closer to the tree, behind him, to be specific. Jeonghan eyed the short jean shorts the boy was wearing, they left little to the imagination, the boys round ass was practically hanging out of them! 

“My name’s Chan, what’re your guys’ names?” Chan asked. Jeonghan felt himself start to chub I’m his own jeans, watching Chan’s hips squirming against the bark of the tree. Uselessly trying to wiggle free, he wasn’t going to get free, if Jeonghan had anything to do with it. Jeonghan moved closer and pressed his crotch to Chan’s ass, letting the young man feel the hardness. 

Chan gasped and tried to pull away from Jeonghan, he ended up face to crotch with Hansol. “W-what’re you doing?!” Jeonghan chuckled meanly and made eye contact with Hansol over Chan’s shoulder. 

“What do you think Hansol, should we fuck him? Any dumb little boy that gets themselves stuck while dressed like a slut  _ deserves _ to be taught a lesson.” He ran his hands across Chan’s ass cheeks and squeezed, still grinding his covered cock on him. 

“I think we should teach him a lesson hyung. I think he knew exactly what he was doing wandering the woods alone dressed like a whore.” Hansol agreed. 

“Hmm, you’re probably right. I mean just look at how prettily he’s propped up, just  _ waiting _ to get fucked.” Jeonghan slapped Chan on the ass  _ hard,  _ then reached around to the front of Chan’s shorts and started unbuttoning them. Jeonghan immediately felt the hardness trapped in the denim and smiled evilly while he roughly cupped Chan’s hard dick. “Already hard huh slut?”

“N-no! Please, just help me out of the tree!” Chan begged, trying to push himself forward but unintentionally pushing himself further into where Jeonghan’s hands cupped him. 

“No. I don’t think we’ll be doing that, I think we’d rather fuck you while you can’t get away.” Hansol told him, then he unzipped his own pants and pushed them, along with his boxers, down his thighs. Chan was faced with Hansol’s big hard cock and felt his already wet cunt start to drool. 

By this time Jeonghan wasn’t squeezing Chan’s cock anymore, he was pulling Chan’s shorts down, leaving them wrapped around the younger man’s ankles. Jeonghan spread Chan’s cheeks and sucked in a rough breath when he saw the wet pussy between Chan’s thick thighs. 

“Fuck, Sol’ come look at how wet his pussy is,” Hansol pulled away from where he’d been about to push his cock into Chan’s mouth. He swore he heard a little whine come from Chan, but he ignored it in favor of going to see what Jeonghan was talking about. 

Jeonghan hadn’t lied when he said Chan’s pussy was wet, it was practically dripping onto the forest floor, clear strings of his arousal clinging to the inner lips surrounding his tight little hole. 

“Fuuuuck,” Hansol sighed, taking a step forward and getting on his knees behind Chan.

Chan jumped when he felt Hansol’s warm breath against his warm entrance. The youngest gasped in shock when instead of feeling Hansol’s tongue against his pussy, he felt it on his ass instead. Hansol kissed and bit and sucked bruises into the pale cheeks, dragging his tongue down the crack. Hansol pressed his tongue against Chan’s asshole and started to fuck into it “Hyung, his asshole’s already loose!” Hansol laughed and spread Chan’s cheeks further apart, his big palms pressing against the skin. 

He pressed his tongue against Chan’s hole and laved over the pucker, teasingly dipping in to taste, then pulling his tongue back out. Chan whimpered above and his hole clenched whenever Hansol started to press in a little bit before quickly removing his tongue again. Chan’s pussy leaked even more as Hansol played with his ass, and he practically cried from how tortuous Hansol’s teasing touches were. Hansol dipped his tongue in one last time before he spat on Chan’s clenching hole and stood up again. Chan whined when he felt the warm spit drip into his ass and his hole clenched around nothing, practically begging to be filled. 

Jeonghan moved closer to Chan and slapped him once on each ass cheek. “You like playing with your ass, slut? That’s why it’s all loose and used up, huh?” When Chan didn’t answer right away, Jeonghan slapped each asscheek over and over, hitting harder each time. Chan’s ass cheeks jiggled while they grew more and more pink with each hit until they were a bright red.

“Yes! I l-like playing with my ass!” He cried out as Jeonghan gave him a few more hits for fun. 

Hansol moved back around the tree to be face to face with Chan once more, he tugged on his cock before placing it on Chan’s closed lips. “Open your mouth, slut. You were whining earlier when I didn’t let you suck, so suck it,  _ now _ .” Chan opened his mouth wide and Hansol allowed only the tip of his cock to slip inside the warm mouth. Chan started to suck immediately, while Hansol ran his hands through Chan’s hair, pulling on it a bit. “Fuck yes, suck it like the greedy whore you are.” Hansol then gripped Chan’s hair tightly and pushed his entire cock inside, moaning when he felt the tip hit the back of Chan’s throat. Chan swallowed around the cock in his throat and moaned when he felt Hansol’s balls pressing against his chin. 

Chan opened his eyes to look up at Hansol, prettily batting his eyelashes, he looked so beautiful with his eyes half lidded and throat full of cock. The sight of him only made Hansol grain louder and fuck Chan’s throat harder. 

Chan’s eyes rolled back in his head when he felt Jeonghan finally start touching his pussy, since Jeonghan had been busy eating Chan’s ass and fingering it up to this point. Jeonghan pressed a kiss against Chan’s clit before sucking it into his mouth and rubbing his tongue all over it. Jeonghan grabbed Chan’s dick and started stroking it while flicking his clit with his tongue. Chan was so distracted by those actions that he forgot about Hansol’s cock fucking his throat and he began to gasp and gag. Spit and precum flowed down his chin when Hansol pulled his cock out of Chan’s mouth and slapped his cheek with his cock. 

Chan’s eyes were dazed as he looked up and Hansol, feeling two fingers enter his pussy and start moving around inside him. Hansol slapped both of Chan’s cheeks with his cock and laughed at him meanly. “Wake up slut, your job is to suck my cock.” Chan’s eyes widened all of a sudden when he felt Jeonghan’s fingers press against a certain spot inside his pussy. Hansol paid it no mind and continued to rub his cock all over Chan’s cheeks, spreading the spit and precum that clung to it all over Chan’s pretty face. “Such a dirty, dumb, slut,” he punctuated his words with a slap of his cock to each cheek “Can’t even suck cock properly, gagging like a little virgin who’s never had a cock in their mouth. But that’s not you, is it? No, we know you’ve had more cocks in your mouth than any street whore can shake a stick at.” Chan whined and chased Hansol’s cock with his mouth as the brunette kept pulling it away from him. “Oh,  _ now _ you want to do your job huh? That’s too bad, I don’t want your slutty mouth on my cock, I’d rather have your ass instead.” Hansol pulled away from Chan and went behind the tree where he added two fingers to Chan’s soaking wet pussy alongside Jeonghan’s two fingers. 

Chan yelled and tried to pull away but to no avail, he was still stuck in the tree after all. Jeonghan and Hansol fingered Chan’s pussy together, feeling it squeeze before suddenly it squirted. Liquid coated Hansol and Jeonghan’s hands all the way to their elbows as well as the leaves that littered the forest floor. Chan’s body was shaking and he was practically in tears when their fingering didn’t let up. 

Hansol grabbed Chan’s cock and took his fingers out of Chan’s pussy, only to stick one into Chan’s ass. He fingered Chan with one, then two, then three fingers all while he jerked him and Jeonghan rubbed Chan’s clit. Jeonghan moved around the tree to let Chan suck his cock, the youngest whining the whole time as Hansol fingered his ass. When Hansol felt Chan was loose enough, he pushed his cock into Chan’s ass and moaned at how tight it was. Chan’s legs trembled and Hansol held his hips as he began roughly fucking into Chan’s tight ass. 

Jeonghan let Chan nurse on his cock, running his hands through Chan’s hair and gently stroking his face. “Hansol’s cock feels nice in your ass, doesn’t it? Bet your slutty cunt’s jealous though, all empty and wet, ready to get fucked.” Chan whimpered around his cock and tried to nod, only talking Jeonghan’s cock further into his mouth. 

“You’re finally learning your place huh? Finally accepting that we’re gonna fuck you no matter how much you scream and squirm. Your body is  _ ours _ for the taking.” Hansol fucked into Chan’s ass particularly hard, pushing him to take Jeonghan’s cock into his throat the way he’d had Hansol’s only minutes before. The cycle continued like this, with Hansol fucking Chan, who’s body was in turn pushed forward onto Jeonghan’s cock. Then Jeonghan would thrust into Chan’s mouth while Chan tried pulling away, causing him to push back on Hansol’s cock. 

They used him like a rag doll and it wasn’t long before Chan’s clenching ass caused Hansol to frown and start fucking him sloppily in shorter thrusts. Hansol hit Chan’s prostate with every thrust while simultaneously jerking Chan’s cock and then they were cumming together. Hansol shooting his load deep into Chan’s ass and Chan’s pussy leaking out more fluid while his cock simply jerked but let nothing out. After all, Chan had no balls, as his pussy was where he balls should’ve been, so there was nothing to come out of Chan’s dick whenever he came. 

Hansol pulled his cock out of Chan’s ass and watched his come leak out and down to Chan’s pussy. Hansol rubbed his come into Chan’s messy cunt and smacked his pussy once, making Chan whimper and jump before pulling away entirely. He pulled his underwear and jeans up and pulled out his phone, opening the camera. “Hyung, I want a video of him taking your cock.” Jeonghan smiled and pulled his cock out of Chan’s mouth “That’s a great idea Hansol.” 

Jeonghan moved back around the tree and stood behind Chan while Hansol pressed record on his phone. Jeonghan grabbed one of Chan’s legs and lifted it so the camera had a clear shot of Chan’s pussy. Finally, Jeonghan pushed his cock inside Chan who moaned louder than he had since the two had started fucking him. Jeonghan thrusted into him roughly, the slickness making the slide easier and Jeonghan knew he wasn’t going to last very long. 

Jeonghan reached around to play with Chan’s clit, feeling his pussy get tighter around him while the youngest whimpered and moaned. Chan was pushing his hips back against Jeonghan, his ass bouncing while Jeonghan let Chan’s leg down to slap his ass. It didn’t take long before Chan’s pulsing pussy was tightening around Jeonghan and he was cumming for the third time with a loud scream. Jeonghan fucked him through his orgasm before finally releasing, his cock painting Chan’s walls white. He thrusted a few more times, Chan’s pussy milking his cock while the youngest whined and tried to pull away. Then Jeonghan pulled out and Hansol moved in to film the cum leaking out of both of Chan’s abused holes. Chan’s bright red ass was a contrast to his normally pale skin and his ass and cunt were puffy and red from all the touching and fucking, it was truly a sight to behold. 

Hansol stopped recording and put his phone away to approach Chan from the front of the three. Hansol gently wiped the spit and cum off Chan’s face with the bottom of his shirt then softly kissed his lips. Jeonghan pulled Chan’s shorts up and buttoned them, softly apologizing when Chan whined from the fabric rubbing against his sore private’s. 

“You hold him up and I’ll pull him back.” Jeonghan told Hansol and grabbed Chan’s waist “Think you can stand up, Baby?” Jeonghan asked Chan. “I think so,” Chan mumbled. 

“On three, one, two, three.” Jeonghan pulled and set Chan on his feet, keeping his arms around him to steady him, Chan’s legs were still shaking and his entire body was aching. “Are you okay baby?” Jeonghan asked Chan who nodded and said “Just sore.” 

“Want me to carry you back to the car babe?” Hansol asked Chan. Chan nodded yes and Hansol picked him up bridal style, then the three of them walked a couple meters back to the trail then back to where Jeonghan’s car was parked beside the road next to the forest. 

Jeonghan unlocked the car and opened the door to the back seat where Hansol laid Chan down, a pillow and blanket already waiting for the youngest of the three. Chan immediately hugged the pillow and Jeonghan unfolded the blanket and covered him with it. 

“Do you wanna stay here for a minute or go home right away?” 

“Home.” Chan said. “Hannie hyung, stay with me please?” He reached out for Jeonghan who got in the car and sat on the opposite end from where Chan’s head was. Chan moved to lay the pillow into Jeonghan’s lap then rested his head there. Hansol got in the front seat and started the car before beginning the drive home. 

Chan fell asleep quickly, he was exhausted and the bumpy road on the mountains rocked him to sleep. Jeonghan ran his hands through Chan’s hair the entire way home, he and Hansol didn’t speak. Hansol just put the radio on, leaving it on low so that they didn’t wake Chan. 

When they got home, Jeonghan carried Chan upstairs to their bedroom and laid him on the bed, then started to undress him. Hansol went into the bathroom and started filling the bath with hot water and bubbles. Hansol grabbed pajamas for the three of them as well as towels, arranging them on the bathroom counter for later. 

Chan had woken up when he felt Jeonghan get him out of the car and he stood up when Jeonghan finished taking both their clothes off. They went into the bathroom together where Hansol was stripping down and the three got into the very large bath together. Chan’s back rested against Hansol’s chest and he sighed happily when his body up to his shoulders was covered by the hot water. Chan had always loved hot baths more than warm ones, and both of his boyfriends had quickly gotten used to them, had even come to enjoy them as well. 

Jeonghan and Hansol let Chan soak for a while in the bath but then Jeonghan pulled Chan’s feet toward himself and took them out of the water to wash them. He washed all the way from Chan’s toes until his thighs, and Hansol finished washing the rest of Chan’s body. They both washed Chan’s hair, fingers scratching Chan’s scalp as he sighed in pleasure. They washed the soap out of Chan’s hair then started washing each other while Chan watched, his back now resting against the wall of the tub. Hansol and Jeonghan kissed a couple times and Chan whined as he watched them, wanting some kisses himself. 

Hansol and Jeonghan smiled at him fondly and Jeonghan moved to kiss Chan’s lips first, followed by Hansol. “Are you back now baby?” Jeonghan asked Chan. “Yeah I’m back hyung.” 

“You feel okay? Feel safe?” 

“Yes. I just needed a bit longer than usual, I guess.” Chan stood from the water as did his boyfriends and they all stepped out of the tub. Jeonghan pulled the plug to let all the water down the drain while Hansol started helping Chan dry off. 

“We were pretty rough on you today, it’s understandable.” Hansol said, gently running the towel over Chan’s bruised ass. When Hansol finished drying Chan off, he rubbed some cream onto Chan’s ass to take some of the sting away. Then helped Chan get changed into his comfiest pajamas. 

“Yeah, but I liked it. It was perfect, better than anything I could’ve dreamed of.” Chan said, he was getting a bit dreamy, probably remembering everything they’d done to him back at that tree. Jeonghan and Hansol eyed him fondly as he dressed himself and they dried themselves off. Chan went back to their bedroom and laid on the bed while Jeonghan and Hansol finished getting dressed in the bathroom. 

They soon joined Chan on the bed and the youngest was already seated against the headboard, flicking through Netflix to find a movie. “I ordered pizza and some wings.” He said as Jeonghan laid on his right side and Hansol laid to the left of him. Hansol laid his head on one thigh and Jeonghan on the other, they linked hands and thanked Chan for ordering food. Nobody felt like cooking and it was never a bad time for pizza, at least for them. 

They laid in bed together for the rest of the day, watching movies and eating, just enjoying their time together. Jeonghan and Hansol were wrapped around Chan’s finger, ready to do whatever he wanted at all times. They loved their younger boyfriend and would do everything in their power to keep him satisfied and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I tagged it all as non-consensual but as you read towards the end, you find out that it was Chan’s fantasy for Jeonghan and Hansol to do what they did to him. It’s all pre-planned and everything they did was consensual, it was all role-play basically. This was inspired by a porn video I watched the other day lol so I decided to write about it. I would also like to clarify that I don’t think rape is a joke or a fetish, I wrote this as a rough sex fantasy by a character of mine. I will delete any rude comments so please be kind. Stay safe out there all of you, and I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> -Drella


End file.
